Digimon AU:Assassin Creed
by AnbuHikaru-Asakura
Summary: This is an AU story of four boys and their families brought into the Japanese Assassin Order branch of their respective cities being brought to their duties to fight the Assassins nemesis the Templar order also known as Abstergo Industries. Rukato,Daikari,Taiora,Takumi


**_Digimon AU:Assassin Creed-Japanese Branch of the Order..._**

 ** _Chapter 1:Disappearance...and curiosity..._**

 ** _Hi guys well ive been gone for a year and like 3/4ths anyway This is a idea ive thought of for a while basically I wanted was test it out and wanted to see if people will like it. Basically what would happen if all the characters in Digimon specially the goggleheads were assassins trained since they were young and were training to be master assassins as they were prodigies but, of course hardships along the way._**

 ** _Takato Masuki was a boy of many secrets. All he looked to the world was a boy that is 12 years old. He wore sweat pants and sneakers with a blue hoodie and a pair of yellow goggles on his head. He was heading to school as his cheerful self. He may be a cheerful fun kid, but in the shadows he was something else entirely with different skills. He was raised since 4 years old to be a weapon fpr the Assassins Creed and Order._**

 ** _He has friends that were always by his side even though he had secrets of his own;he was keeping from them. He was going through the school gate upon being greeted by his friends. He was stopped by a boy named Mako. "Matsuki you going to fight now?" The boy was known for his bullying and because he was on the sports team and had a family of athletes and making sure they got number 1 and it went straight to the boys head alittle too much._**

 ** _Takato sighed as he then moved fast and was spinning around to be behind the boy that was twice his size in speed not possible for a 12 year old. "Well if you can keep up…" He stopped himself before he caused something because he was about to punch the large boy in the back followed by a sleeper hold or a pressure point hit with his real strength but,held back and stopped pulling his fist back to his side. He knew that if he started using his assassin skills he would be lectured to no end by some Master Assassin Sensei, he had. He would get unwanted questions as well. He was trained to only defend himself. He couldnt use his fighting ability for brawls._**

 ** _He moved from his position walking fast towards his friends ignoring curious gazes. They each raising an eyebrow at Takato. The boy however just shrugged. He smiled,"I didn't want hurt him. Relax Henry. " Takato replies knowing Henery saw through his martial arts training he had with Henry. Henry Wong the one with blue hair looked at Takato with his arms crossed. He was also Takato best friend. He knew Takato had some lessons from him but, looked like his moves were different. "How exactly did you move so fast?" Takato was about to answer when the bell rang. "Self defense training I watched with my mom at her lessons since she joined them from the recent robberies around thw bakery with some of the moves you taught me..." He replied with a smirk only to get a raised eyebrow and a odd look from his best friend._**

 ** _Takato smiled and then headed into the school. He entered and saw the girl he liked was in the room. Her name was Rika Nonaka. She had violet eyes and red hair. Takato always like her style and she was one of his best friends. She used to be in a private school till he used some of his persuasion and hacking skills to get her into a public school with him. He had been childhood friends with her since He was 4 years old. She had lost her father in a Assassination by templars but, it was made to be a regular Heart attack. He devoted his life to making the templar commander pay for what he did. She slowly got into a rough personality closing off her heart that was her father who had the key. She was always singing and laughing and it stopped because of her father. Takato had used all his free time to break the lock on her heart wanting it open and her smile was able to make him cringe. He wasn't allowed to tell her or go after that enemy commander. He trained himself to be the best of the best of the young assassins in the Japanese branch._**

 ** _He has always had a crush on her.. He had a ring on his finger for the symbol of his family. This also meant that he couldnt have any personal relationships much to his discomfort. He thought Rika would be a excellent fighter if he married her. The ring of the assassins was a pledge to the Order. He often wondered what would happen if she found out. He left it to the back of his mind as he walked._**

 ** _The kids would most of the time get bored of their teachers but Takato would just draw is in notebook the girl of his dreams in her heart T-shirt._**

 ** _Takato would smile at this as he often drew in his notebook as the whole part of school was a typical disguise as he learned all during his younger years as a trainee. He was raised to learn things fast so school can be avoided if he would be called up by a High master or Elder._**

 ** _-Time skip end of the day-_**

 ** _Takato got a phone call and answered it as he exited the school. He started talking then hung up with a sigh and a off look to his eyes but, kept his face as neutral as possible keeping the mask up. He sighed again till he heard his name being called. "Hey Chumly! Wanna come with us to the park?" Takato smiled and shook his head. "Sorry Kazu, I have somewhere I need to be…"He then got on his bike and sped away. Rika watched as her best friend sped away on his bike. He had turned the corner then was in a abandoned alley with a motorbike and a trash can under a Genjutsu and watched by fellow assassins to make sure it wasnt stolen. He heard of a assassin losing his hidden gear and a assassination was made in the assassins name but really by a templar in assassin clothing._**

 ** _Rika was though watching and having had a small crush on the gogglehead boy was curious where he was going. She ignored her thoughts of a girl he was actually meeting. She released a breath and decided to just follow letting go all doubt._**

 ** _It was the third time he disappeared without explanation. She took that as a sign as its best to find out for herself and sped after him. She saw his bike was actually sticking out of a bush. She saw someone on a motorbike sped away seconds later She took the bike behind the bushes near the school and sped after the motorbike wondering if it was the same boy.It was smaller than the average bike, but something seemed suspicious and familiar from a distance. Takato was wearing a hood and was deep in thought to sense her presence behind him as well as was wearing a jumpsuit used for regular motorbike riders to hide his small size._**

 ** _After the chase she stopped a couple feet when he stopped. The one on the bike was indeed her best friend Takato. She saw he was walking into a placet with a rough setting. She got a little scared,but she was raising a eyebrow on his stance like he was going to jump. He bent his legs and then in a quick movement he leaped onto the building and climbed fast.She was amazed how he moved climbing on another thing to get to the top. He was using the broken fire escape to bricks and other parts along the side of the abandoned building._**

 ** _She was going to go after him till she heard gun shots. It made her froze which was usual for her tomboy nature but, gunshots were another thing to make anyone flinch. She heard someone yell, "Assassin!" But, the voice was muffled so all she really heard was screams and gunfire. She was so focused on the warehouse she didn't see hooded boy heading for her. It was a completely different looking boy. Before she could react, he had appeared behind her then proceeded to knock her out at a pressure point."You didn't need to do that, Takuya?" a voice behind the hooded boy._**

 ** _Takato had pulled down his hood and retracted his hidden blade into his gauntlet. He was wearing something completely different normal clothes. He had released his transformation technique earlier to switch to his real form of a Assassin of the Japanese Branch._**

 ** _He wore long red robes with a black sash, leather armor, and sheaths to store his weapons and pouches. His arsenal was comprised of dual short swords on his back with throwing knives, and the gauntlet with Hidden Blade._**

 ** _He wore the short swords in an x shape on his back. The leather armor was also to cushion against blades and bullets. He was from a long line of Masuki's and they were a family descendants to Assassin_** ** _s. Takuya was the same and a fellow Assassin who was in the same generation._**

 ** _Takato pulled his hood up. Takuya smirked and gave the unconscious girl to Takato. "Why are you…"He took the girl getting alittle shy seeing as the other boy wasn't giving him a chance to argue. "C'mon you faced Templars and you can't hold a girl." Takato sighed. "How about you get some of our apprentices to get her home…" Takuya smirked. "What if Zoe came huh?"Takato said causing a blush on his friend's face under his hood which caused him to look away from the hooded Takato.. "That's different…"_**

 ** _Takato smirked. "Uhuh…" He then heard shuffling and saw armed men coming for them. "They are coming…"Takato turned to Takuya. "Would you like to take them?" Both boys launched a barrage of kunai and shuriken caused several to go down. As they got closer,Takuya unsheathed his blade from his back and got into a stance. "I'll take them." Takato replied as he dashed then moved quick and took them down._** **_There was a couple SUVs rolling up causing the boys to send kunai with explosive tags at them. A large boom caused debris caused them to spin and dodge while intercepting and reacting to the incoming opponents._**

 ** _He constantly dodged their blades that came from their backs. They wore suits with swords attached to their backs and helmets that were old fashion Templar helmets of the Japanese design of a samurai and Oni mask;however, on their chests above their hearts they had the Templar crosses in a badge._** **_The templars of the Japanese branch used katanas with crosses along their handles_**

 ** _Takuya attacked them with his own nodachi katana dodging when needed and then countering by using his elbows then doing a roundhouse kicks to their legs and stabbing them into their chests. Takuya sheathed his blade and turned to Takato. "Was that ok with you?" Takato replied only to dodge a kunai hitting a templar soldier getting up making Takuya smile under his face mask.(ninja gaiden mask)"You missed one..."Takuya replied while Takato looked down at the unconscious girl. "Can you hold her while I change?" He should be in his regular clothes but, knew it meant more curiousity from her parents_** **_if they saw him._**

 ** _Takuya chuckled. "Why? If you went with your assassin gear it will be all mysterious."Takato sighed."Fine, I can sneak her in but,the others will know nothing or else Ill be making you suffer when we spar." He then put the unconscious Rika on his back while he then leaped while holding onto Rika. He was ignoring the thoughts in his head of how she got there in the first place in the back of his mind. He knew his best friend and crush had family wondering where she had been. It was 9pm so time to get her home._** ** _"We'll meet up later at a mile radius of the target building but,take care of clean up..." Takato stated seeing more cars approaching causing his fellow assassin to protest but, he saw Takato dissappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms._**

 ** _Takato then was moving at high speeds on rooftops seeing as a motorbike would wake her, but held back to his true speed and continued towards his crush's house which was about a couple miles. He used chakra to his feet and flashed dissappearing in another swirl of cherry blossoms.(yes they will have energy as i love naruto but, realistic and hidden not openly)_**

 ** _He leaped onto a tree and leaped into her window of her room. He used all the stealth training he knew to put the unconscious girl onto the futon silently and then without making a sound leaped out. He had asked a couple trainees on the way with mind jutsus to change her memories,a few hours ago. As the browned spikey haired masked boy was making a exit,he sensed Rika's mom and grandmother. He leaped out before he was seen making sure Rika was still unconscious under a Genjutsu till he was a good distance away_** **_to dispel it._**

 ** _He was by the tree again and looked back for a moment before he moved and leaped to be pulled up by a zipline climbing and continued to used his surroundings like poles and flags to move to balconies and continued to move towards the highest point of the buildings of Shinjuku_**.

 ** _He remembers leaving Takuya and headed towards where he said they would meet sensing his chakra energy. He lands by Takuya who was wiping blood off the blade he had. "You never hold back on making a carnage."_**

 ** _Takuya turned to his partner. "Well they are Templars and they were using this warehouse to smuggle weapons." Takato sighed. "Yea you said you were tracking them from Shibuya. "Yea I was till…" Takato raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess? Zoe?"_**

 ** _Takuya. "Yea I was figuring out where they were shipping the weapons too since the encryption was tough for our branch there,but I saw Zoe had followed me. I had gotten off his trail and target escaped." Takato nodded while both boys turned to a smaller boy sensing his chakra pressure as he was coming up to the roof the boys were talking on. The boys were talking on top of a high building. "Hey Onii-San! Takuya Sensei!"_** **_They were notified that a trainee was observing the target maintaining surveillance for them._**

 ** _Takato and Takuya turned to the boy. "Hey little Mika." The little boy had a training robe on with the color black to match the dead of night that was coming as they saw sun was going down. "Have you found the targets office?" The boy now named Mika smiled at the older boys. "Yup I spotted him on the second floor of the building close to the south warehouse yar_** d. **_Why can't I help?"Takato replied to his pouting with a smile. "It's a simple in and out of a mission and your still too young as Sensei has stated." Takuya added."We did the same thing and the whole point, Mika was for you to be able watch and be able to observe." He stated and making the small trainee sigh and crossed his arms."Fine, I know Tou-san will let me do a assassination when I'm older..."_**

 ** _-Meanwhile in Shibuya-_**

 ** _Zoe Orimoto a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple stockings._**

 ** _She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt. She was looking out her window wondering about today's events._**

 ** _She had spent all day to look for her friend and secret crush Takuya Kanbara. He had mysteriously disappeared from their group of friends. His best friends Koichi and Koji when they asked to meet up with their other friends JP and Tommy. She saw him go on a train and never returned since. She waited after school for him, but he never came back._**

 ** _She was getting worried so, she was thinking of the whole experience since seeing him today. They were childhood friends and she thought she knew everything about him but, there are times where she wonders._**

 ** _There were times when he saw the boy disappear when they were 10. He was pulled by some older male. She was told he was just his babysitter. She had gotten jealous when that babysitter was much more prettier than she was and he was mostly payimg attention to older teen than her that time. She wanted to know about him more but, the family was typical as any other family. She was clueless that he liked her alot and had been dodging fangirls from his own class and clan as his heart belonged to her._**

 ** _She was about to ask to go with them, but she was told that it's a family thing. She saw him today while looking at his phone intently. She was about to ask when he then ran out as soon as the last class was over._**

 ** _She was going to follow again when her best friend Diana pulled her for a second and the boy was already gone. She was about to call him saying she will wait for they were going to hang out but, no one was there to call too._**

 ** _Flashback-_**

 ** _Zoe pulled out her phone and pressed it into her ear."The number you have reached is unavailable right now or not in service range." The robotic voice replied._**

 ** _She looked at her phone. "That's odd?" A confused expression on her face._**

 ** _"What's odd,Zoe?" Diana said to the blond girl. "Takuya's phone is out of service." Diana made a confused look."Didn't you just talk to him last night?" Zoe blushes faintly."Yea I did and I know he just got the phone a couple weeks ago though so his phone should be working he said he broke his in some accident." She was thinking to herself.'Something is not right..'_**

 ** _-Flashback ends-_**

 ** _Zoe was still curious about the boy and somehow there were dark secrets surrounding him. She was eager to find out. He wasnt going to be leaving her sight anytime soon.'I won't let you leave my sight till you tell me who the girl is...'_**

 ** _-elsewhere-_** same time~

 ** _This made that certain,Assassin boy sneeze turning around wondering who could be thinking of him_** **_as he watched the building for the past hour with Takato._**

 ** _-Meanwhile in another city-_** Tokyo,Japan

 ** _Davis Motomiya wears a dark blue jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom and over a light green shirt. He also wears dark olive green shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. He had a hidden blade under his sleeves and inside his backpack was secret compartments with daggers. He had his sword inside a Kendo bag. He was annoyed how some of the kendo club was mad that he wasn't in their club but, he knew that if he entered in the master class his unnecessary attention would be a problem him being a descendant of assassins._**

 ** _He was heading for his house to change. He had gotten a call over in Shinjuku. He sighed seeing all this work he had done and being called again but he then held the bag tight then leaped onto the building and climbing up in fast speed using chakra on his feet._**

 ** _He was then by a building that look like a normal warehouse but he then leaped onto climbing on the sides of the building. He pressed some bricks like a puzzle and the wall opened by Eagle vision;It had the Assassin Order Symbol on the wall and the balcony above him._**

 ** _He entered the warehouse and saw the dozens of hooded people all at computers. He saw his sister and his parents looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey mom, dad?" She saw a look on his sister. "Something wrong?"_**

 ** _"You're late…"Davis shrugged. "Class was…" Mr. Motomiya looked at his son with a look. "Son, we know the Kari girl followed you again." Davis smiled."Well I actually wanted her to know I'm an assassin like Tai and the whole thing about not telling her she's a descendant from assassins is wrong to her." He understood Tai's protective nature as a Big brother but, she was most definately a Assassin being a defender of kids in the hallway from being bullied. He often wondered how the Kamiya family kept the secret from her at all._**

 ** _Davis's father nodded, but his expression was still serious as he looked at his son."I want you to try and lose her because I don't think Tai wants her to know about the Assassin Order in the family." Their family had already brought Davis into the order and trained him at home with the other branches of Japan._**

 ** _-Minutes earlier-_**

 ** _Kari had followed her best friend Davis and then saw him come out of the entrance of the building with a girl she didn't know hours later. She was about to follow when Davis turned to her hiding spot which made her eep and back to the wall. He squinted and then shrugged when the blond girl next to him called his name._**

 ** _Davis headed to follow her till the girl went up to the boy. Kari could hear a conversation but, couldn't hear anything but a muffled sound. She did see the girl pressing her body towards the gogglehead body._**

 ** _She felt a bit a jealousy, but since the boy chuckled and lightly pushed her away as it seems he didn't want the girl to do that gave Kari some relief. Kari then continued to follow the gogglehead boy and mysterious girl through the city. She continued to see they were waiting by the dock._**

 ** _Davis laughed at something she said, but continued to watch the sea till they saw the ferry. She knew the ferry would come by every so often,but it seemed out of the ordinary for them to come at this hour._**

 ** _The symbol only seen by their eagle vision as most symbols are seen by that skill. The (A/N:Assassin Symbol) was on the side of the ferry and with two kids that were both girls that then went to davis one at a time to hug the boy who smiled politely and hugged back as they all got on the ferry,_**

 ** _Kari was about to go on the ferry too when the ferry was already on its way from the dock and headed towards the other part. Kari knew she had to find out more..."_**


End file.
